Not Going Away
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Elle devait bien le reconnaître, lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'intéresser au troisième Archange, elle voulait juste s'amuser un peu.


**Not Going Away**

Elle devait bien le reconnaître, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se rapprocher de Raphaël, elle avait pris la chose comme un défi personnel.

C'était bien connu, le troisième des Archanges était purement et simplement un reclus. En dehors de son travail, il ne fréquentait jamais _personne_, excepté ses frères immédiats.

Approcher les autres Archanges, c'était facile. Se lier d'amitié avec eux, c'était facile aussi. Rien de très excitant là-dedans.

Béatrice préférait les défis.

* * *

Bon, elle voulait aussi l'ennuyer un peu. Les rares fois où elle avait aperçu Raphaël avant l'incident, son visage était toujours d'une impassibilité parfaite. A croire qu'il n'y avait personne derrière ces yeux marron.

Lorsqu'il lui avait rappelé qu'on n'avait pas le droit de parler dans la bibliothèque, il avait le coin des lèvres légèrement pincé.

Un début de sentiment, et c'était elle qui avait provoqué ça.

La deuxième fois où elle était revenue à la bibliothèque, elle avait fait exprès d'apporter un paquet de cookies et de commencer à les manger dans le local.

Inutile de dire qu'à _lui_, ça ne lui avait pas plu.

* * *

Un affrontement.

Ils avaient commencé comme ça. De petites escarmouches. Elle désobéissait à un point du règlement et il surgissait aussitôt pour lui tirer les plumes.

Ça restait très poli. Elle n'insistait pas, ne le poussait pas dans ses retranchements, et il conservait son éternelle politesse glaciale.

Et puis un jour, sans faire exprès, il l'avait bousculée. Résultat, elle avait lâché sa tasse de jus de fruit qui s'était brisée au sol, répandant une tache orange sur le carrelage.

Il avait eu la bonté de paraître honteux.

« Oups. »

Elle avait dardé ses yeux rouges sur ses yeux bruns.

« J'attends que tu me payes un verre en compensation. »

* * *

Ils progressent très lentement.

Après qu'il lui ait payé le fameux verre, elle attend encore un an avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement – encore un peu et c'était elle qui le faisait.

Il se met à faire des commentaires sur les livres qu'elle choisit après lui avoir fait sa réprimande habituelle.

Une fois, il lui glisse même que le rouge lui va bien – ce jour-là, elle a mis une robe couleur cerise, la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle sourit et accepte le compliment sans protester ni répondre.

* * *

Raphaël est différent de ses frères.

Ça, c'était facile à prévoir, vu qu'on le surnomme la Vierge Perpétuelle, alors que le surnom de Michel c'est le Gigolo – et encore, ça c'est gentillet comparé aux qualificatifs que portent fièrement les deux autres Archanges.

Il est différent de l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui.

Elle s'était imaginé qu'il serait un trouduc snobinard et vaguement bipolaire sur les bords – il a la réputation de piquer d'assez belles crises quand ses frères lui tapent un peu trop sur les nerfs.

Raphaël _est _un trouduc snobinard et caractériel. En plus de ça, il a un trouble obsessionnel compulsif – maniaque comme pas deux – il manie le sarcasme avec une adresse létale et il est totalement accro à la caféine.

Un jour, il aperçoit qu'elle a une coupure à la lèvre et l'effleure du doigt. Au moment où l'étincelle de magie fait son effet, ce n'est pas froid et indifférent.

C'est chaud. C'est doux.

Il n'attend pas qu'elle le remercie et s'éloigne.

* * *

Il l'énerve.

Oh, elle commence à l'apprécier – sincèrement, parce qu'elle arrive à voir que son caractère ignoble n'est qu'une facette de lui, pas lui tout entier, maintenant.

Mais à chaque fois que le masque se soulève, il le rabat aussitôt. Il redevient un connard archangélique.

Elle n'aperçoit que par intermittence le sourire qu'il peut avoir – et _Père_, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait mettre autant de gentillesse dans un sourire, autant de compréhension et de confiance si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Il l'énerve parce qu'il refuse de retirer son déguisement plus de quelques secondes.

* * *

C'est deux cents cinquante ans après lui avoir adressé la parole pour la première qu'il lui dit que la nuit, il aime bien aller regarder les étoiles.

Il lui précise l'endroit.

Ce soir, elle se met un peu de rouge à lèvres, elle se peigne avec attention et elle y va.

Il est là, comme il l'avait précisé. Il sourit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde quand il la voit arriver. Il a mis une chemise et un pantalon tout simples, il n'est pas tiré à quatre épingles comme d'habitude. Elle pense qu'il est plus beau comme ça.

Cette nuit-là, il ne se passe rien. Ils regardent les étoiles ensemble. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

* * *

Lorsque ses amies apprennent qu'elle fréquente un Archange – elle ne précise pas lequel – elles se mettent toutes à glousser et à se jeter des regards de connivence.

Elle sait bien pourquoi.

« Ma puce, tu vas vivre un rêve ! Ils baisent comme des princes, vraiment. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ça dure, par contre ! »

Elle sait très bien que trois des Archanges ne sont que des cavaleurs éhontés, qui séduisent et puis s'en vont.

Raphaël n'essaie pas de la séduire. Il n'essaie même pas de la toucher.

Et entre eux, ça dure.

* * *

Un jour, il vient la voir avec une tête de six pieds de long.

« Mes frères commencent à se poser des questions » lâche-t-il tout à trac. « Ils veulent savoir si j'ai _enfin _renoncé à ma chasteté. »

Béatrice hausse les épaules.

« Dis-leur oui, ils te laisseront tranquille. »

Raphaël s'étrangle.

« Quoi ? Jamais ! Ils me harcèleraient sans fin pour se foutre de moi ! Je les connais, ce sont mes frères ! »

Et il commence une tirade où il énumère tous les défauts – impardonnables, bien sûr – des trois autres Archanges.

C'est curieux, quand les Archanges sont en public, ils sont impassibles, sévères et distants, au point de sembler bien au-dessus des nécessités de ce bas monde.

Mais à écouter Raphaël se plaindre de Lucifer qui laisse toujours traîner ses caleçons sales et de Gabriel qui ne veut manger rien d'autre que du sucre alors qu'il est déjà hyperactif, elle pense qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas si différents des autres anges.

* * *

Un jour, elle se rend à l'infirmerie, juste pour voir dans quel genre d'endroit travaille Raphaël.

Quand elle pénètre dans le cabinet de consultation, la première chose qu'elle voit, c'est le sang.

Raphaël en a partout sur son tablier, et on dirait qu'il a des gants écarlates qui lui remontent jusqu'aux coudes.

Il a un sourire narquois quand elle lui demande ce qui s'est passé.

« Deux gosses qui se battaient. Avec de vraies dagues. Forcément, il y en a un qui a empalé l'autre. »

« Il s'en est sorti ? »

Dans la voix de l'Archange, la fêlure est presque imperceptible.

« Non. »

Il s'écarte quand elle s'avance vers lui, tendant légèrement les bras.

« Ne me touche pas, tu vas t'en mettre partout. »

* * *

Un jour, sans faire exprès, elle croise Michel dans un couloir. Elle ne dit rien, garde la tête baissée et tente de passer. Il la retient en la prenant par le bras.

« Alors comme ça, Raph voit vraiment quelqu'un. »

Elle sent le duvet de ses plumes se hérisser.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Il sourit.

« Tu sais que la grâce laisse des traces ? Je peux sentir celle de Raphaël sur la tienne. »

Elle rougit. Une ou deux fois, elle a essayé de toucher l'esprit de l'Archange – ce n'est pas comme si elle avait réussi, mais elle voulait juste savoir ce à quoi il pensait, il est toujours tellement fermé.

Michel est rayonnant. Il lui remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Il a du goût, tu es ravissante. Bonne chance avec mon frère, il faut se le faire ! »

* * *

Le matin suivant, Raphaël fait carrément la gueule.

Béatrice ne demande pas pourquoi.

* * *

Depuis sept cents quarante et un ans qu'ils se sont vus pour la première fois, ils ne se sont jamais touchés. Seulement par accident, lorsqu'il a renversé son verre, et il s'est reculé très vite.

Dès qu'elle s'avance, il recule. Dès qu'elle recule, il ne fait aucun effort pour combler la distance.

La seule fois où elle a pu le toucher, après l'incident du verre, il était effondré sur un des bancs de la bibliothèque, dormant à poings fermés.

Il avait l'air curieusement enfantin et fragile, elle lui avait caressé la joue comme elle l'aurait fait à un nouveau-né sous sa surveillance.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et elle avait retiré sa main.

Il avait une peau douce comme du satin.

* * *

Elle ne sait pas au juste quand elle est tombée amoureuse de l'Archange Raphaël.

Au début, elle voulait juste s'amuser. Arriver à ouvrir la coquille de l'huître qu'était le médecin des anges.

Mais plus elle passe de temps en sa compagnie, plus elle aime ça.

Elle veut toujours obliger l'huître à s'ouvrir. Parce qu'elle sait qu'à l'intérieur, il y a une perle. Et elle la veut.

Pas pour la voler. Pour pouvoir l'admirer tout le temps.

* * *

Gabriel la coince dans le local du personnel, et franchement, c'est ridicule comme situation – parce qu'elle fait trois têtes de plus que lui, minimum, et pourtant il la traîne avec désinvolture, comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout.

« Alors c'est toi la petite amie de Raph ? Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves » lâche-t-il.

« En toute franchise, je ne sais pas non plus » rétorque-t-elle.

Il lui adresse un sourire aveuglant.

« Je t'aime bien, toi. Dommage que tu sois déjà prise. »

Les yeux dorés se durcissent.

« Si tu fais un coup de pute à mon frère, je t'éviscère, je te fais manger ta merde, et le reste je le jette au Purgatoire comme amuse-bouche pour Léviathans, c'est clair ? »

« Si je fais un coup de pute à Raphaël, je me ferais ça toute seule, merci beaucoup » déclare-t-elle.

Gabriel rigole.

« Je t'aime _vraiment _bien ! Ma belle, rends-le heureux, tu me feras plaisir. Et si au passage, tu me donnes trois douzaines de neveux et nièces, je ne dis pas non ! »

Béatrice se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

* * *

« Alors Béa, c'est vrai que tu as un fiancé ? »

Tout le monde présume qu'elle est fiancée. Ils disent que ça se sent dans sa grâce – la grâce d'un ange amoureux ronronne de manière très particulière.

On la félicite, on lui demande s'il est gentil – _il a ses heures, mais oui _– s'il l'aime – _il me l'aurait dit si je le dégoûtais _– s'il a un bon travail – _un job garanti _– s'il ne la bouscule pas trop pour fonder une famille – _oh ça non_. Mais par-dessus tout, on lui demande qui c'est.

Elle ne dit rien.

Elle ne dit même pas à Raphaël que maintenant, quand elle parle de lui à ses amies – sans mentionner son nom – elle dit _mon petit ami_.

* * *

« Raphaël, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que je pue de la gueule ? »

Il la regarde d'un drôle d'air. Comme s'il ne jurait pas comme un charretier dès qu'il en a l'occasion, l'hypocrite.

« Non… »

« Alors pourquoi tu recules quand je m'approche ? » demande-t-elle franchement en se penchant vers lui – ce qui fait qu'il se penche en arrière.

Un instant de silence.

Raphaël détourne le regard. Il tend la main, s'empare d'une mini boule à neige posée sur une étagère – un cadeau de sa gardienne, Béatrice l'a toujours trouvée moche à souhait – et referme la main.

Quand il la rouvre, il n'y a plus que des miettes de verre trempé dans sa paume.

« Quand un de mes frères amène une fille dans son lit, tu as une idée de la taille des bleus qu'elle a le lendemain ? » lui demande-t-il.

Ses yeux marron sont glacés – et ça ne lui va pas, marron, c'est une couleur sucrée et douce, la couleur du chocolat au lait, et même s'il essaie de le cacher, elle sait qu'il est comme le chocolat, tout en douceur avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Tu ne vas pas me briser » déclare-t-elle.

« Je préfère ne pas tenter la chance. »

* * *

Lucifer vient la voir chez elle. Il la regarde de bas en haut et sourit d'un air appréciateur.

« Pas moche, pas belle non plus, et l'air insupportablement ennuyeuse. Il a bien choisi, Raphaël ! »

Elle lui colle une baffe.

« Tu as deux minutes pour t'excuser avant que je ne te chasse à grands coups de pieds au derrière » lâche-t-elle.

Il éclate de rire.

« Et un caractère de cochon en plus ! T'es vraiment son âme-sœur ! »

Elle le considère en pinçant les lèvres.

« Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses, poupée. Je voulais juste m'assurer que mon petit frère était en de bonnes mains. »

« Gabriel est passé avant toi. »

Les yeux de Lucifer sont d'un sérieux qui contraste avec son sourire.

« Veille bien sur lui, d'accord ? Il en aura besoin. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. »

* * *

Est-ce que c'était prémédité ?

C'est la seule chose à laquelle elle est capable de penser alors que Lucifer est publiquement chassé du Paradis par Michel.

Est-ce que Lucifer savait qu'il allait être déshérité ? Est-ce qu'il est venu exprès chez elle, la petite amie – ou celle qu'il appelle de la sorte – de son frère cadet pour s'assurer qu'elle sera en mesure d'aider Raphaël à remonter la pente ?

Elle ne sait pas.

Tout ce dont elle est sûre, c'est que le troisième Archange va être à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Ça tombe bien, elle en a des neuves à étrenner.

* * *

Raphaël ne lui ouvre pas la porte quand elle sonne. Béatrice ne se démonte pas, elle rentre par la fenêtre – elle lui remboursera le carreau, promis.

« Va-t-en. »

La voix de l'Archange est plate, inexpressive. Il est recroquevillé en une toute petite boule sur le canapé mais il ne pleure pas. Et ça, c'est peut-être le pire.

Elle avance vers lui.

« Va-t-en » répète-il.

« Non » déclare-t-elle.

Elle avance encore, et la grâce de Raphaël commence à s'agiter violemment.

« Va-t-en. »

« Non. »

Il se lève et fait un pas vers elle.

« J'ai dit… »

Sa main à lui fonce vers son visage à elle.

« VA-T-EN ! »

Elle esquive et l'enlace de toutes ses forces.

« Non. »

Il lui empoigne les épaules et tente de l'écarter de force. Elle sent ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair, elle a mal comme elle n'aurait jamais cru possible d'avoir mal, elle sait qu'elle aura des hématomes atroces le lendemain et elle serre les dents et elle s'accroche à lui.

« Va-t-en. Va-t-en. Va-t-en » répète-il comme un mécanisme rayé, et sa voix se brise un peu plus à chaque reprise.

« Non » répond-t-elle à chaque fois.

Il finit par s'effondrer. Elle s'assoit par terre avec lui sans le lâcher.

« Va-t-en » répète-il encore, et elle sent des larmes chaudes couler sur son épaule nue.

Elle le serre encore plus fort.

« Non. »

Elle ne part pas et c'est tout. Parce qu'il a besoin d'elle.

Alors elle ne part pas.


End file.
